


An Early Morning Epiphany

by ThamasD



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThamasD/pseuds/ThamasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your world changes, in an instant, what would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Tunguska/Terma  
> Written: December 7, 2001  
> Category: Vignette, Krycek POV, Angst  
> Posting: Feel free, as long as my name and all headers stay attached.  
> Disclaimer: Of course, anything X belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and  
> Fox. Any other characterizations belong to me. Any brand name items depicted  
> retain their respective copyrights and trademarks intact. I am merely giving  
> them free advertising. No money is being made here, and no copyright  
> infringement is intended.

~~~  
"An Early Morning Epiphany"  
~~~

"What the hell happened to me last night?" He wonders absently, as his mind fights the dark recesses of sleep.

He knows something happened. He understands by instinct. His only problem?

He can't remember what it was.

He wants desperately to fall back into the abyss of unconsciousness, but for some elusive reason, he finds himself unable to return to that sweet haven.

He rolls over onto his left side, desiring peace, and instantly his mind and body are filled with the memory of what took place, only a few short hours beforehand.

Then he screams.

"Oh my God! They cut off my arm!"

With his sudden awareness of the event that transpired the previous evening, he knows sleep will take a long time in returning.

He breaks down into uncontrollable sobs, as the painful reality of what has happened to him slowly, devastatingly, starts to sink into his tired brain.

"They cut off my arm! My fucking arm! What sick game is this? Why the fuck were they compelled to permanently maim me? A complete stranger?"

The sudden pain that he feels is immense. He has never, in all of his 32 years, felt something as Hellish as he does right now.

"Oh God why?!" He yells toward the sky.

A flock of birds takes flight from their nests, high above him, but he takes no heed.

"Oh God, oh my God, oh my fucking God! Why has this befallen me? Have You turned away from me too? Can You not see, as he can't, that I am only here trying to help? How can I possibly function now?

How can I do what must be done, without an arm?" He openly cries out, in the clearing of trees surrounding him.

After a few moments more, when he knows he will receive no answer, he becomes angry.

A bitter smile creeps across his handsome face.

He stands as best he can and starts walking back, toward civilization.

"I am Aleksei Nikolai Krycek, that is how. If I quit now, They win."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I must admit that I am shocked this fic is almost 15 years old. Then again, it is interesting to go back and read it knowing my writing has come a long way, as far as depth.


End file.
